Face Down
by 1captain obvious
Summary: A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect. Every action in this world will bear a consequence. If you wade around forever you will surely drown. -the Red Jumpsuit Apprentices.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: hey it's me again. I just want to say. You will hate me for writing this. Also this fic is solely based on the song Face Down by the red jumpsuit apprentices and my twisted mind this is a character death. Rated for Death and thoughts for suicide. I hope you enjoy it. Will have added scenes.

**EDITED 10/10/13: Ok people here I am again with editing my stories just so you know I will be going in alphabetical order of title with editing. (That's the order on my flash drive.) Just so you know I am looking for a beta for my ROTG stories if anyone is interested. Also I will not edit much with this first chapter because this is pretty much is a written version of Easter scene. Finally I forgot to do the disclaimer *face palm* I know I know well I'm doing it now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own rise of the guardians dream works and William Joyce does with his guardians of childhoods series. (Really good worth reading.) I also do not own anything that has to with the band The Red Jumpsuit Apprentices. (Please listen to the song then the fic will make a lot more sense.)**

Jack's P.O.V

"No jack what did you do." Pitch taunted while vanishing into the corridor in front of me.

I ran after him with my staff emanating a pale blue light in the darkness that seemed to reach out to. Slithering at those who dare to enter.

I felt grass underneath my feet and the smell of morning dew. I stepped out further and feel the cracking of an egg shell beneath my feet. I look down the tunnel floor in horror at the thousands upon thousands of destroyed eggs.

I realize that the familiar twitting of BT is gone. "Babytooth." I bang on the back of the tunnel to try and get back to her. 'I did this.' I back up in shock trying to proses everything that has happened. 'I really do make a mess of everything. The other spirits are right. I deserver everything that ever came to me.' I barely hold on hope praying the small amount of trust I put with the guardians is worth all the pain to come. 'They won't abandon me right. Right?' I take off letting North carry me to the Guardians.

I fly towards England I know the guardians would be there because that was the place we agreed to met up if we got separated during Easter. I land behind the bushes. Just as bunny got walked though by a child no older than ten. I wince in sympathy. 'Oh Bunny.'

"Jack where were you?" I turn to face North with a sorrow filled with a hint of worry in expression. "That nightmares attack the tunnels. They smashed every egg crushed every basket. Nothing made it to the surface." North explained to me with sorrow filling in his eyes instead of the wonder he held so dear. 'I did this. No this is pitches fault he, he attack the tunnels.

"Jack." Tooth calls out behind me and moves next to North. Then she let out a small gasp when she sees the tooth container in my hand. "Where did you get that?" she whimpers out with betrayal rising to the surface.

"I . . . Was . . ." Tried to speak out in my defense, but I could not form the words to speak out.

Tooth looks around then notices Babytooth was missing. "Where's Babytooth? Oh jack what have you done?" I see betrayal in her eyes as tears almost start to fall from her eyes. I take a step back in panic.

"That's why you weren't here you were with pitch." North accused only putting half of the evidence together.

"No . . . Listen, listen. I'm sorry I didn't mean for this to happen" I whisper out taking the blame with the small flame of hope of being cared for that was slowly diminishing to nothing but embers.

Then I hear bunny who is coming up from behind me whose words hurt the most out of all of them. "He has to go. We should have never trusted you." Bunny rushed towards me. I violently flinched back out of reflex. My one fear has come true. Abandonment.

He backs up probably not noticing the flinch and relaxes slightly. "Easter is about new beginnings. New life. Easter is about hope and now it's gone." Bunny sighs walking away dare I say it depressed.

My hope is almost gone I look towards North and Tooth pleading. Hoping they would take the chance to hear my side of the story, but they look away with pity and betrayal within their eyes glazed over in unshed tears. I take out the small doll north had given me and look at it in slight disgust. I listen to it fall to the ground with a small thud and fly away with a single tear falling to guardians below.

Bunny's P.O.V (A/N: didn't except that did you.)

"He has to go. We should have never trusted you." I rushed the kid with my fist held high ready to strike ignoring the way the kid violently flinched back in fear. On the edge of my mind I can feel as though a child's hope disappearing, but I ignore it think it was just another lost believer, and not one of those rare but heart breaking cases. I backed off and relaxed just enough to speak. "Easter is new beginnings. New life. Easter is about hope and now it's gone." I walk away hunched over with a small sigh.

I continue to walk until I feel a frozen drop of water no tear melt on my shoulder. I look up to see jack fly away to moon knows where*. I feel a strong but kind hand on my shoulder. I turn to see north with a sad and comforting smile he sends to me.

That's when I feel it. My breath hitches and I start to get dizzy. Then a wave of cold worse than being walked through a hundred times. The cold you get when everyone has abandon you. The cold you get when you are truly alone. An emotional cold. I stagger back surprising the other two guardians breathing hard trying to get the black spots out of my eyes. I only feel this chill when some one loses all hope, and I knew who it is. "Jack." I gasp out in fear and pain. "It's gone." I whisper out a little louder getting the other two guardians attentions.

North looks at me confused and slightly worried. "Aster what's gone?" after he says this he must of realized what happened because he starts to panic.

"Jacks hope. It's all gone." I look upon the guardian's faces as what have we done crashes upon us. We the Guardians of Childhood destroyed the hope of our immortal child.

A/N: yeah, yeah I know you hate me, but this will be a two-shot so I will post part two here soon. Also there is no eggnog just brotherly love. Though it could be seen either way it that's your view. So I hope you enjoyed it please review.

**EDITED 10/16/13: Yeah I know there is a large time pass between the updates with the other chapter that is because there was the weekend and I only have time to thing during my tech class. (Which is right now.) To work on editing my documents.**

*** When I wrote that line I originally wrote it as where hades knows where. I was crossing fandoms for a moment good thing I noticed before I posted it. **

**Well I hope you enjoyed it please review leave comments, concerns, or even how your day was I don't care. I would love to hear anything from you. I need a beta I you wished to be one for me please either review or PM me. First come first serve.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: hey there my loving and adoring fans, how was your day? *cricket sounds.* why do I keep doing that? *face palms.* ok now that moment is done I have to say thank you thank you for reading this and reviewing. It truly makes my day if someone even if it's a flame. Which I don't mind as long as it's not like "this story sucks" or "you should delete this because it's so bad." I have never gotten one of those. (Thank god.) Since people are reviewing more I have decided to reply with PM's and one my stories to reviews to show my thanks for looking and reviewing. Sadly there are no reviews with this story.

Wow forgot to do the disclaimer last chapter. Sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG (wish I did though.) Face Down by The Red Jumpsuit Apprentices lyrics or reverences.

**EDITED 10/18/13: well he I go starting on the next chapter one more after this and if and only if* I could do a 5****th**** chapter for those who want to see how the Guardians react. Though I may have a separate story so I can do each of the guardians including Sandy. I personal think that Sandy was absorbed not destroyed when Pitch shot the Nightmare Arrow, and then maybe Man in the Moon. Well that all I have to say I will be done with the updating soon with is story not including this I have 33 items to go then I can start updating again. I know you hate me for that but it had to be done so Farwell for now and enjoy.**

**Oh and just so you know **_**the winds when they want to speck privately will talk like this between them self's and the seasonals. **__**And lyrics are like this but not bolded.**_

Recap:

"Jacks hope. It's all gone." I look upon the guardian's faces as what have we done crashes upon us. We the Guardians of Childhood destroyed the hope of our immortal child.

Jack's P.O.V

I look down for a split second to see the dark blue waters rushing underneath me. 'North must have known I wanted out of there fast.

_Thanks North I just need to be alone for a while._

_Your welcome jack. Do you wish for me to be away for a while? While you collect your thoughts._

_Yeah._

_I'll be right back to take you home?_

Northlands me in the closest place where I can let everything that happen take its toll and not harm anyone. Antarctica. I feel most of my tears that my actions caused freeze on my cheeks as some of the others that have fallen on my hoody. 'They're right. The Guardians. The Seasonals, and Pitch. They are all right.' I can hear their words being thrown left and right. No matter where I go I can't stop hearing them.

_**Worthless**_

_**Your jack frost you make out of everything**_

_**Trouble maker**_

_**Murder**_

_**Failure**_

_**Why are you even here?**_

_**Abomination**_

_**You aren't wanted**_

_**Just leave no one will miss you.**_

I let out a breath and roll up my sleeves to look at the pale white scars that have long since healed. My will has finally broken. 'I give up.' I stand back up swaying slightly I take off in a run towards the edge of a steep cliff ledge to throw these accursed memories over into the dark icy depths below. I don't deserver memories. I don't deserve the chance to have friends, family, or even companionship because of all the things I am and have done.

_**Pitiful**_

_**Alone**_

_**Weak**_

_**Hopeless**_

_**Frozen death**_

I continue into a full sprint to throw the memories away. I watch as the casket falls towards the black waters below as feel the wind trying to stop my descent as I fall with them. I let go of my staff to release the connection to my only friends the 4 winds.

North the caring father figure.

South the big brother to look up to.

East the loving mother.

Finally West the big sister that always watches out for me.

They will be the only ones that will truly care that I am gone.

I heard their collective cry of anguish. "NO!"

"JACK." South shrikes.

"JACKIE." West cries.

"SON" North and East weeps out in fear and anguish.

I feel a little bad because I'm leaving them, but I let a smile of relief crosses my face. This torment will finally end. I feel the rush of the bone chilling water surround me.

_This doesn't hurt any more._

A/N: Well that's it I know it's really short. I hope you enjoyed this depressing and tragedy filled fic. The irony sees this is a really depressing fic and people enjoy it huh, huh. *weird looks and cricket sounds directed at Me.* man this is hard crowd to please. Please reviewers will get a cookie if you do. (::)

**A/N: well I decided to get rid of the big four to make this a little better, but I am going to leave them in the flash back but they are more like friends then close family like the winds and jack are. *puts on baby seal face. **

**Percy Jackson from PJO: **_**hey that's my face!**_

**Breaks character for a moment. Me: oh well you should not even be in this fandom aqua dude.**

**Percy: well, well I umm. Only Nico can call me aqua dude!**

**Me: hummm only Nico aye?**

**Percy: *0o0 with small blush* not, not like that. Where getting off topic are we?**

**Me: *huff* well fine if you won't leave I will he too will you away. You're still in the middle of the next great prophecy right. So you need to get going.**

**Percy: okay *poof out of this authors note**

**Annabeth: SEAWEED BRAIN. *looks at Me.* oh hi. *looks at the fandom.* I'm in the wrong fandom aren't i.**

**Me: yes and I have already sent Percy back do you want me to send you back too.**

**Annabeth: *nods. Then with a poof is gone.***

**Me: well that was weird sorry for crossing fandoms on you but oh well I hope you enjoyed the story and all please review. Same thing reviews = (::) blue ones as a matter of fact.**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: hey it's me again Bop (guest.) requested I do a chapter three to where the Guardians find jack. I hope you enjoy this. Also I did a little editing for ch2 I just added that the Big Four are the Seasonals in cannon. (Jack is winter, Rapunzel is spring, Merida is summer, and Hiccup and Toothless are fall.)

Bop (Guest.): when I read your review it truly made my day. It also got me think 'why not?' so I'm dedicating this chapter to you.

KoalaCupcake: to tell you the truth I don't know if I should apologize for making you cry or jump in joy since that was the goal.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or anything to do with it. The winds are mine though.

"Normal talking." 'Thinking.' _Mind chat between winds._

**EDITED 10/22/13: Hey there every one I hope you enjoyed the edited versions of this story since this is done I will delete the authors note and start on the editing for Father the next story in the list. Like I said before I will put the reviews for the authors note on this chapter so here they are. P.S I may do another chapter for the guardians since I did my OC's here. Again "specking" **_**mind chat between winds **__**lyrics to songs.**_

Bop (Guest): thanks for the feedback and I was glad to dedicate this chapter to you since you gave me the idea in the first place. To start rereading my stories and editing them.

Guest: I understand how you feel when I was rereading all for my stories I was going like my grammar and sentence structure is just plain bad horrible and choppy. I completely agree with you.

XXSarcasticAngelXx: thank for the review and I'm going as fast as I can for wonderful fans like you. Also awesome name it's a lot like my sisters Sergeant Sarcasum7

Recap:

I smile of relief crosses my face this torment will finally end. I feel the rush of the bone chilling water surround me.

_This doesn't hurt any more._

North wind's P.O.V:

I came back from helping Hiccup with spreding so leafs to watch as my son in all but blood fall in to the icy black waters of the artic.

"NO." I screamed in anguish as I fall down into the water taking my human form. I splash down imdally feeling the cool seep into my bones and darkness all around me. I look around seeing nothing nearly in the depths. A flash of white. I look again and see a small flash of blue and white caches in the corner of my vision of my eyes once again. I swim down blindly only seeing a small flash of white or blue. I keep reaching until I grab the hood of the ice blue hoody we gave him when his deer skin cloak was ruined in 68'*. I lock in my grip as I swim towards the surface when the cold finally becomes numbing. I break though the surface with a gasp and call on East to bring me up onto the cliffs edge.

When she pulls me up she to turns into her human form next to me. I also feel the prence of South and West as they sit next to me. I lay my boy down with his head on my lap and check for his slow but steady heart beat. I feel none. I look up into the hope filled faces of my family and shake my head on sorrow looking back at the peaceful expression on his face.

"No, no, NO my little boy cant be gone he can't." East chants sobbing coming to jacks body and also checks for the nonexistence pulse incased I missed something. When East finds none she falls onto Jack's chest crying over our winter prince letting out heart wrenching sobs. West falls along her side also crying with small snuffles I pull her into my side let her cry on me. I also see South having a stoick expression but with large tears running down his face. His whole body was tense ready to release his sorrow on anything in his wake.

I tense up feeling three more spirits slowly walk up behinds us. I turn setting Jack and West down and walk in front of my family with South at my side ready to protect what we hold dear. The three figures are clouded with only a few glints of color coming through by the blizzard we created from our morning. I see South about to charge. "Hold." I whisper to South clear not liking he nods backing down remembering the first rule I taught to my family. When fighting the unseen wait until they are seen before striking.

I see the forms of the Guardians not ten feet in front of us with sorrow filled expressions. Looking nothing more than kicked puppies lost in the snow. "It's their fault." I hear South snarl. "The guardians did this and they are going to pay for hurting my little brother." He tries and lunges at the three Guardians West stops him with her arms around his waist to keep him in place. "Let me go let me go. They deserve what's coming to them." I hold a hand up to him and give he the look that says '_I'll handle it go to your mother she needs you.'_

"What are you doing here Guardians?" I ask with no emotions but with a glare so that cold freeze even Old Man Winter over.

The Pooka shakily steps forward. "Are we too late?"

"What go you think Guardians?" I spat the name with pure venom making them all flinch. "Leave now and you may live through this encounter." I warn them barely containing my fury. I watch as tears build up in Nicklaus eyes along with Queen Toothiana and while Aster looks down with clenched fists. "LEAVE." I bark at them using the winds to push them back a few feet. Keeping there heads down They slowly turn their backs to leave the arctic wasteland.

I turn back towards my family to see them huddle around are youngest form I join them.

I see South with a smile and shot him a questioning look. "Hey guys do you remember when we all first met Jackie?" South forces a laugh out trying to lighten the mood. We all crack a sad smile at that memory.

_Flash back a 200 years after jack is reborn._

"Hey North when I will met the other winds?" Jack asks out of the blue while setaling down on a branch on his lake in vergina. "I mean they have let me ride them only when I'm out of you range which is very rare but still. So I have only gotten to be with them for a moment but never actually talked to them or seen them in there human forms-"

I interrupt him knowing that will continue to ramble for moon knows how long. "Jack I actually have a gathering of the winds and Seasonals coming up in a few days when don't we meet them there along with the some of the head Seasonals." I see a flash of fear go though his eyes I mentally sigh. I give jack a small smile. "Don't worry it's only the head Seasonals so Blaze and his gang wont be there."

Jack lets out a small breathe with a hopful expression. "I can come really but I'm not the head winter spirit the old man is." Jack points out with his head down in disappointment.

"Not true actually the winds can also take a seasonal of there chose if the head is not coming and as normal "the old man" as you put it is not coming." I give Jack a smile. "So is it a yes will you come with me to the meeting?"

"Of course is it like the normal seasonal meeting? 'Cause I cant stands those they are sooo boring." Jack asks with a pleading look.

"No they wont be it only happens every hundred yeas so it's more like a party than a meeting." I explain to the winter prince. He nods in understanding.

"Ok its tomorrow so I'll fly you there now gets some sleep." Jack must have noticed how tired he was because he started yawning. I used a small breeze to move him on to a higher a thicker tree branch.

_One day later._

Before I we enter the gate way to Olympus I stand in front of Jack going into lecture mode or as he calls it. "Ok jack be on you best behavior I would recommend finding South and staying with him. He's a trickster a lot like you so I think you will get along." I finish explaining when we arrive in the Olympus ballroom we normally borrow for the gathering.

"Ok, ok don't worry I'll be fine." Jack laughs giving me his signature smile with a trickster glint in his eye and a little worry.

I open the doors to see that everyone is mingling with the Olympians and the Seasonals 'I sure hope he stays away from Hermes and Apollo they're worse then aprail and her group of fools.' I turn to see that jack has already run off to find South. I let out a sigh as I walk up to East.

"So I heard you actually brought someone this time. Who?" she asks with a smile on her pale elven like features with auburn colored hair flowing down just over he shoulders as the others who were around turn towards us because since the old man 'Oh great I'm sounding like jack now.' Doesn't come I never bring anyone.

"Jack Frost." Proud smile covers my face unknowingly at the name.

"The newest winter spirit?" East asks playfully.

"Yeah he has grown on me these past 50 years he's a trickster a lot like South."

"Please tell me you did not send Jack to him" East shots me a pleading look. I face palm with a groan. "Great South will have a new partner in crime now." East also groans.

South's P.O.V:

I run a hand though my firey red hair as I continue to watch as Hiccup and Merida argue like an old married couple till a kid no older than 15 walks towards me.

"Uh hi you must be South at least you look like him. I mean you look like what North told me south you look like and I didn't see anyone-"the kid started rambling off.

"Ok kid don't worry I'm South. Did you say that north brought ya?" I ask end the kid nodded.

"Yeah he told me to come find you since you're a trickster and all. He must have thought we would get along and stuff." The kid answered.

"Well I can't just refer to you as kid in my head so what's you name short stack?"

"Two things. One the names frost Jack Frost and two I'm not short I'm vertically challenged." The kid no jack pouted.

"Ok frosty let me introduce you to some of my friends." I turn him towards Hiccup, Merida, and Toothless. "Ok would you two stop arguing long enough for me to introduce you to someone this is Jack Frost a winter spirit right?" The kid nods. I first point to hiccup. "The leader the fall and probably one of the oldest spirits around here some says older than the moon Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III." The kid snickers at the name while Hiccup is pouting.

"Why did you have to say my full name?" Hiccup wines.

"Because he's new and he needs to know. Now the firey red headed scot is Merida she the head summer spirit. Pun intended hot tempered, but don't let that fool you we all know she has a thing for Hiccup but won't tell anyone."

Merida starts sprouting flames. "Now listens to me mister I am not-" she's interrupted by a whimper behind me.

"Whoa kid you ok?" I spin around kneeling down and pull the kid into a hug.

_Hey north._

_Yes?_

_I got Jackie and when Merida started shooting flames. He started freaking out. I need some help. What happened?_

_I'll tell you when I get there._

_Ok._

"Is jack ok?" Hiccup comes to my side.

"I think he my have had a few run in is with Blaze's gang." I answer back.

"Your right." All three of us turn around to see north behind us. He walks up to me and jack and kneels down. Jack must have seen him because he fling himself onto north. "Don't worry Merida you did nothing wrong. Blazes gang they always hunt him down even in the dead of winter." North sighed.

"North what happened?" West asked with East on her heels. West's dark blonde stood up in its usable spiked way. (Think P!nks hair style.) "Is that jack?"

"Yeah I think he's having-"

"Uhh north why am in your arms?" jack asks looking up.

i rub the back of his head. "Well Merida started to catch fire and you kinda freaked out." Jack turned an intrusting shade of blue. I started to laugh. "Are you blushing Jackie?"

"n-no I'm no-not." Jack stuttered turning an even darker blue scrumming in north's arms, but north being north isn't letting go.

Jack glares at North. "You can let me go now or I'll do the April fools of 1910 again and tell everyone about the first time." Jack threatens. I see north pale and immediacy let go of jack hiding behind East shaking in mock terror. We all went slack jaws as jack starts to laugh uncontrollably on the floor holding his sides.

"How did you do that? Even with my pranks I can't do that." I join him on the floor.

"Ok, ok you can stop laughing now." North comes out from behind East. That just makes us laugh harder then everyone else started joining in.

"I stole a camera from Santa and got it on film." Jack gasp out between laughs. Now even north started laughing.

What we didn't know was that would be the start of a family bound.

_End Flash back._

North's P.O.V

"Yeah that was hilarious he even gave me the camera of the prank." South laughs out.

"Everyone will miss him I just wish he new that?" I sigh out. "We shouldn't worry too much we should focuses on what he gave us." I grab jacks body ready to fly out.

Before I could I watch as Jack's body grew transparent and faded away like snow melting on hot asphalt. I finally let a single tear fall. I feel a comforting hand on my shoulder and look to she East smiling at me

"Don't worry he will be in a good place. I heard from Hiccup that all the spirits that die in this world are sent to moon where Manny and Night Light are and that one day they can come down again and see those who loved them." East continues smiling at me.

I wipe the tear from my check. "You're right we can only hope that Manny will one day give us jack back." I smile back at here.

A/N: well that's it. I know that some people would want to see the guardians reactions but I felt this would create more emotion if I gave the winds life and had them be Jack's family. Well this is what I wrote now this story is officially complete. I hope you enjoyed it. Please read and review.

**A/N: well that's it for this story. I may at another chapter but only if I get some reviews. **

**I was not sure what year it was I hope I got it right. If it is wrong please tell me. **

**Also I know that the guardians weren't in this chapter much but I felt that my OC's would put out more emotion then the guardians would. Like I said before if you want a guardian chapter I will try and write one for you when I am done with all the editing a project I'm doing with a friend. Thank you again for reading this. Please review.**


End file.
